


Sloshed

by IxJustxLaugh



Series: Shattered [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Clueless Louis, Drunken Kissing, Drunken sex, Jealousy, Love Triangle, M/M, Sad Niall, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxJustxLaugh/pseuds/IxJustxLaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis get's "sloshed" and shows up in Niall's flat, Niall just can't seem to turn him away. But this time is different, Niall has had enough, he's got to speak his mind or else he might not be able to live with himself anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sloshed

**Author's Note:**

> *Fueled by reading Aliyah_Faith's one shot and lots of Pierce The Veil.

Sloshed

            Louis sloshed through the door of Niall’s flat completely drunk off his arse. He brought his fingers to his lips and shushed the end table he bumped into, as if it were the inanimate objects fault, in his extremely intoxicated mind it actually was.

Bumping into the table didn’t much matter because he had been loud enough trying to use his spare key to unlock the door it had woken up the sleepy Irishmen. He sat, clad only in a thin pair of cotton sleep pants; in his bed listening to what he had at first thought was a burglar. Once he was certain that it was someone with a key he was more waiting than listening. He was not interested in getting out of bed at that time of night.

Louis swaggered down the hall, using the wall for support, still thinking that he had the element of surprise. He got it in his head that it would be a good idea to tip toe, which only resulted in him crawling on his hands and knees after he lost his footing. But he was bound and determined to make it to Niall's room. His shoes snagged on the rug and he toed them off only to make another loud noise when they hit the hardwood. He looked over his shoulder, leaning against the table leg, and shushed both shoes.

By then Niall was driven mad by the curiosity of who was stumbling around his flat at that late hour. He had a pretty good notion, but really it could be any of the boys. He wiggled his hips until he straightened up a bit so he could attempt to peer out into the hall. He strained his eyes trying to see past the darkness. Fortunately he didn’t have to strain for too long.

Louis pushed the door open and with a little more skill and determination crawled over to Niall’s bed and shimmied up over the edge onto it. He flopped onto the bed with such a force it sort of popped the smaller blonde up into the air a little, which caused the locked lad to dissolve into a fit of laughter. Niall just sat there unmoving, his mind frozen even, until Louis composed himself. He had to concentrate really hard, but eventually managed it. And with the same amount of concentration he tried to right his blurry double vision so that there was only one Niall to talk to.

“How’s it going, Ni? I’m sorry I don’t think I surprised you, but I wanted to surprise you with a proper midnight shag,” Louis whispered, rather loudly, slurring the entire time, and pressed a hand on the Irish lad’s thigh.

Niall huffed, “You are completely langered, you bowsie. It is way past midnight. Closer to half three, as a matter of fact. With all the bloody noise you were making I thought you were a burglar at first. Then I thought maybe something was wrong, for one of you to be so sloshed.”

He pushed the slightly bigger boy’s hand off of him and then crossed his arms over his chest. Normally he wasn’t so cold to any of the boys, let alone Louis, but he had good reason this particular time.

Louis face dropped and he looked at his hand for moment as if he didn’t know what to do with it, before he turned his gaze back to an unhappy looking Niall. “Whatstha matter, Ni? What did I say?” Even in the state he was in he could still tell the object of his intended affection was not too thrilled with him at the moment.

Niall squinched his eyes closed as if Louis’ ignorance had caused him physical pain. He grabbed a fist full of the fabric of his duvet and twisted it around his bawled up hands trying to force the spasm of pain that rocked through his body away.

All the while, Louis leaned on his arm that had been on Niall’s thigh, and flopped his mouth open staring at the scrunched up face of his best mate.  “Ni, please, I’m sorry. Tell me what I said?”

Niall freed his left hand from his duvet and swiped it across his face, bringing his expression back to normal. His posture also relaxed, making it seem like he had never been upset at all, making Louis wonder if he had been imagining it the whole time.

Niall slumped his shoulders and changed the atmosphere of the room. He had been so close to breaking down in front of Louis, but he just couldn’t tell him what was bothering him. He had to disguise his feelings. And the best way he knew was through sex.

Louis was taken by surprise when Niall’s expression turned into a dark menacing look, contrasting with his pale, innocent face. He kissed Niall back when the former attacked his lips with a ferocity he had never known Niall to possess. It was strange the way Niall rocked into Louis and clawed around at his body without really accomplishing anything, but it wasn’t unwelcomed by the locked boy.

Niall moved his body in an unusually sensual manor for a bit before tearing at Louis’ wrinkled night club clothes. He was wasting no time with foreplay or romance. Pure unadulterated lust had taken over his body, and the need for acceptance at some level. Once he got the heavily intoxicated boy undressed he pushed him back into a sitting position and leant him against the headboard for good measure.

Louis being already in a stupor felt as if he were in a thick haze as his eyes took in two Niall’s, his body only feeling one’s actions. He thumped his head off the head board trying to get a better look at the blonde boy ravaging his chest.

Niall took no care in the intensity of the bites he was making up and down Louis’ chest trying to get him fully aroused. It only took a couple journeys to the brunettes hips before that happened.  As if seeing Louis so aroused lit a match in Niall’s already smoldering guts, Niall moved even faster. Not giving Louis a chance to react, Niall slid himself onto the bigger boy’s lap.

Louis was surprised at the feeling of Niall around him. He hadn’t anticipated the blonde’s motives when putting him in that position. Placing a hand on Niall’s hip, Louis rocked his head forward trying to kiss Niall again, but the blonde dodged his lips causing Louis to kiss his neck instead.

Niall moaned at the slight bit of pleasure Louis’ sloppy lips caused him and used that to push through the pain of skipping prepping and began to work out a rhythm of bounces on Louis’ lap. It was slow at first, but once Niall had adjusted to Louis’ size he picked up speed. He closed his eyes and moaned due to Louis’ continuation of kisses.

It was the only thing Louis could think to do. He was too fluthered to deal with the blonde wrath he had brought upon himself. Switching off between biting and sucking, he began giving Niall hickey’s as if to put some claim to someone.

Niall rocked into him furiously and moaned taking Louis’ hand and guiding it to his nether regions. He was feeling too good not to have Louis’ do that.

Louis took his cue and began clumsily working his magic. He was slightly impaired by his inebriated state, but he was still a wizard with his hands, commanding Niall’s wand.

Before too long both boys were moaning in sync, close to the edge. Both lasting longer than usual, in their respective altered states, but neither being able to resist the other for very long.

Niall felt his stomach muscles coiling as he felt himself growing closure to being thrown over that pleasure peak. He increased his pace and slammed his head back, knotting his fingers in the other boy’s hair as his prostate was hit.

Louis clamped down onto Niall’s collar bone at the rush of pain and pleasure, so intense it almost sobered him up.

The two danced on the edge until, at the same time they could take it no longer and did what they knew drove the other wild. Niall whimpered through his orgasm, while Louis gave a breathy growl deep in his throat through his.

 As they were still coming down Niall had no more distraction, he slammed his lips against Louis’ and starting crying hysterically.

“Ni, what’s the matter? Ni, that was so good, why you crying?” Louis questioned pulling away from the incapacitated Irishmen, slurring a little less than before.

Niall didn’t answer though. He cried until he could cry no longer before he even realized the clueless lad had said anything to him. He looked up into Louis’ glassy eyes and crumpled, mentally and physically.

“You don’t get it do you?” Niall whimpered.

“No, Ni, just tell me, please,” Louis begged holding Niall close.

“Why do you have to get so drunk to have sex with me? Why do you have to wait until you’ve struck out with Harry to come hammered to my flat? Why do you love him so completely, but come to me time and time again for a forget-about-it shag and nothing more? Do you honestly think that it’s fair to me? You know I’ll take you in every time, even though a little piece of my heart shatters when I do.”

Louis’ jaw dropped open in shock. He was not expecting that from the blonde.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked this, it just started spewing out of me and I had to get it down. If you like what you read ask for your own. I'm almost always accepting one shots.
> 
> Also let me know if you think I should extend this.


End file.
